User blog:MrYokaiAndWatch902/TBrawlFScience
Note that this is not a spinoff of TFFM. Of course, "ripoff" would not be the correct word since it's going to be in K&G: BiT. Credit to Scrapper! So yeah, here's the plans... So yeah, here's how it goes. The characters template would be this: (Name), the (known as) (Character it ripoffs). The template doesn't apply for Plasma Orb. Instead it's just (Name) (Character it ripoffs). Okay, some are the same, some are PURE opposites. *Plasma Orb (Magic Orb) *Vault, the Balanced (Moneybag) *Wasp Nest, the True Blue (Hivey) *PvZ Tomato, the Uninspired (Tomato) *Dome, the Doubled (Triangle) *Emoticon, the Dull (Emoji) *Oak, the Follower (Cactus) *Volcano, the Sane (Icicle) *DVD-Y, the Monotone (CD-Y) *Wooden Cross, the Loud & Proud (Grave) *Sonic Ring Box, the Idealist (Question Block) *Sand, the Molecular (Dusty) *Stove, the Madcap (Bunsen Burner) *Laser Pointer, the Techie (Cursor) *Plague Flask, the Murderer (Pills) *Bonfire, the Bomber (Seaweed) *PK Thunder, the Bungler (Yoyo) *Danger Wrap, the OK (Bubble Wrap) *Freeze Fan, the Powerful (Snowflake) *Deerhorn Knives, the Rumormonger (Glowstick) *Kusarigama, the Sneaky (Shuriken) *Rune, the Wrecker (Magnet) *Battleaxe, the Peacemaker (Axe) *Iris Archwell, the Cutie (Bug Net) *Fungus, the Limbless (Mushroom) *Oreo, the Trasher (Broccoli) *Electric Mixer, the Bold (Cauldron) *Glass Pane, the Mosaic (Mirrory) *Christmas Star, the Decorator (Baubel) *Analog Watch, the Young (Antique Watch) *Lightsaber, the Bully (Sword) *Troll Face, the Troller (Sign) *Cinnamon, the Caring (Swiss Roll) ^Scrapper, if you want to make a mermaid object... just look at the mermaid tail of Maelstrom Harpoon. Now to the possibly added characters... *Toodya, the Oddball (Aydoot) *Cake Stack, the Humongous (Candy) *Clam^, the Hydrologist (Rocket) *Ray Gun, the Scientific (Witch Hat) *Unknown Plant Species, the Out-of-this-World (Fire Flower) *Yellow, the Abused (Beachball) *Genie Bottle, the Jeannie (Plug) *Plasma Whip, the Psycho (Bullet) *Wreath, the Creepy (Pumpkin) *Remote Controlled Car, the Smol (Trucky) *Twill, the Rascal (Yarn Ball) *Carnation, the Cagney (Card) *Topairy, the Liberated (Plastic Flamingo) *Jack in the Box & Puppet, the Frantic (Present & Tag) *Lock, the Law (Key) *Subwoofer, the Ditzy (Note) *Hourglass, the Imitator (Meeple Watch) *Lunchbag, the Chubby (Dumbell) *Peach, the Kawaii Kawaii Desu (Garlic Bread) Please ignore these ^ things below. *^1 Don't know what DVD-Y should be, so I guess he should also be the monotone. Same with Fungus, so I guess he should also be the limbless. *^2 I have no idea how we're (or atleast Scrapper) going to get Frenzied Ferris's body. If not, I'm just going to use Sticky Hand. *^3 He's also Japanese. *^4 Note that I'm not sure if it's going to be Iris Archwell's Trophy of her or just simply a picture of Iris Archwell. In either case, Iris Archwell's going to look like she's a cute girl! I'll just leave it up for Scrapper to decide. Bet he/she'll pick the trophy... *^5 If you really thought you'd be seeing Winter Melon from PvZ, it's from PvZ ONLINE. *^6 Oh hey, The Nightmare Before Christmas references. *^7 Unlike the others, Yarnball WORKS with Twill. *^8 Ahh... references to Cuphead. I give lots of credit to every game company for their characters. Some of them I don't own, such as Ice Flower or Plugg. But yeah, if you don't know, Bubble Wrap, Card, and Yarn Ball work with their clones. Scrapped *Honey *Emoji Movie *PK Thunder (Was renamed to PK Spark or just purely changed) *Tape *Brain *Dark Block (Pretty Much, this was a reference to Mario & Luigi: Dream Team, but it didn't suit Scrapper.) *Holly *Plugg - It's a kirby Thing and it didn't suit it at all. *Ice Staff - When I created Harp, I decided to remove her. *Pretty much the unused characters - They were Peach, Boxing Glove Gun, Siren Harp, and Cuckoo Clock, and some of them were removed. *Plateau - While that was a cool idea I somehow changed my mind and replaced him. Weird. *Frenzied Ferris - After all it would be impossible to replace him. Yeah. Impossible. *Fake Catstone - Didn't at all sound like Broccoli. *Football *Ice Flower - Was kinda boring. *Mortar - ALTHOUGH he sounds like trendy Seaweed, Mr. Yokai thought that some kind of fire object would be personally better. *Sleet - It sounded slightly boring, so Mr. Yokai decided to replace him with "Liquid Nitrogen". *Stun Gun - Stun Gun didn't seem like a psycho. What seemed like a psycho is Plasma Whip, which basically attacks nearby objects and grabs nearby things. *Mermaid Harpoon - Mermaid Harpoon sounded way too confusing, so she was replaced with Clam. *Lollipop - Mr. Yokai thought it would be weird that their was two small characters. *Swordin - Swordin didn't see any good. *Capsule - Although cool, it sounded kinda boring to Mr. Yokai. *Potion - It would be odd if their were two potions in the show. *South Pole - Although cool, Mr. Yokai didn't really like the idea of South Pole, since it didn't seem really cool, so she was replaced with Rune. If you don't get it, Rune is expected to have powers to instantly attract things with her brain, and was a very nice idea that Rune could accidentally destroy things using her powers. She's planed to be like Black Mage from Final Fantasy, casting ice crystals around her and even uppercutting with fire. *Liquid Nitrogen - Unfortunaly Snowflake's ripoff had to be improved multiple times. Unused *Sticky Hand - She was going to be used, but soon was replaced with Laser Pointer. Stuff you might want to know *PK Spark ripoffs Yoyo. This is a reference to Earthbound, since Yoyos and PK is a weapon. *PK Spark is also not a PK Attack in Earthbound, but oh well. *Sleet was replaced with Ice Staff 'cause Mr. Yokai decided to add mermaid objects, but later was replaced with Siren's Harp. However, she was then removed. *Basically, Emoji Movie was made because Emoji Movie is probably hated by lots, and it's probably a good fit. But it was changed to Emoticon. *Ice Flower's outta this world 'cause Mr. Yokai planned him to look like the Ice Flower from Super Mario. *Battleaxe could've been basically something LESS violent, because Battleaxes are not peace. They are doom. *PvZ Tomato was created because Yokai didn't have anything else creative. *Like mentioned above, Wreath is a reference to The Nightmare Before Christmas. Yes, Mr. Yokai knows the Wreath from TNBC. *The creator had no idea what DVD-Y and Fungus should be, so they're pretty much the only character to have the same titles as their ripoff. *This is basically a reference to the Battle of the Objects, since both of them ripoff one show. *When "the bois" (aka the unused characters) were returned, the unused characters were removed. They might still be kidnapped thou. *Peach is the only one who survived unused characters removal. *Iris Archwell will probably (for probably, I mean 99%) not be Iris Archwell literally, it would be a trophy of her or a picture of her. *Pretty much, Christmas Star's the only one Mr. Yokai can find that has the same title as the character's previous title. (Baubel used to be the Decorator) *Troll Face is similar to Emoji, although Troll Face is not the opposite/clone of Emoji. *Reason why Subwoofer's ditzy is probably because references to Leni. While Note's skeptic, Subwoofer believes in everything. And yeah, she even believes that there's going to be DEADLY APOCALYPSES. *Lollipop might be replaced with something BIG like Trucky, probably something like Wedding Cake or something like that. *Mermaid Harpoon & Genie Bottle are PROBABLY the only ones which have "custom feet". (Mermaid Harpoon has a mermaid tail, while Genie Bottle has a genie tail, but this is just a prediction) *Troll Face is planned to be a troller by acting like Copycat. Copycat says this is "annoying and not funny" because he always fails since he uses the images of characters with OLD designs. *Lock was presented in one of Mr. Yokai's pictures of something called the "Mayray Box" (which might be the elimination thinige) where he was pretty much just a funny dude. When he was zapped by the Mayray Box, he had to draw a face on himself. *Sand might have the same design as Dusty, since both are basically molecular. *Their's some differences with TBFS and BattleOTO. **TBFS have SOME odd pairs (such as Deerhorn Knives and Glowstick). **While Slurpy & Straw are different in limbs (straw has feet, while slurpy doesn't), none of them right now are different in limbs. **BattleOTO doesn't ripoff subsequent season characters, in fact, their is no subsequent season characters. *Because Card, Yarn Ball, and Bubble Wrap work together, they work with their clones, except Bubble Wrap, which he complains, saying "How come we have five people on our team?!". *Sorry if I'm changing Scrapper, it's just that I'm kinda bored and some characters are kinda odd to me. *If you don't: **know what mermaid object is - They have a stick figure body if the have a body. Two hands are on the stick figure body IF their's one. They have a mermaid tail. Please see body samples. **know what a djinn(male)/genie(female) object is - Like Mermaid Objects, they have a stick figure body if they have a bad body (like say, it's only a clam) with two hands on the body, but instead of a mermaid tail, they have a genie tail. If a djinn, they have a lamp as a vessel, but a genie, they have a bottle as a vessel. However, Genie Bottle has no vessel, since her head IS the vessel. *Genie Bottle is the first ever non-Mr. Yokai created Djinn/Genie Object, the first "possible subsequent season character" object, and the first ever male "possible subsequent season" character. Body Samples PEARLOFENTHRALLMENT.png|Sample of a mermaid object WITHOUT a proper body Frostfreezy the Cute.PNG|Same one, but she has a proper body. Nightmare Vial.PNG|Uh, yeah. I'm going to say this is a djinn/genie object. Gallery of 'em I DID NOT MAKE ANY OF THE PICTURES. CREDIT GOES TO SCRAPPER & OTHERS. Electro.png|Plasma Orb Vault.png|Vault Volc.png|Volcano Stove.png|Stove Pk.png|PK Spark Kusari.png|Kusarigama Genie.png|Genie Bottle There's a troll on the internet!.png|Toodya not in the 19th dimension. Basically's it's just a Winter Melon from PvZ Online. Category:Blog posts